


And The Seven Seas

by ohanotherday



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Fisting, Metal arm going in places it doesn't belong, PWP, Rule 63, Rule 63!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has always been a woman. Brock Rumlow has always thought she was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could’ve expanded the porn even more, but if someone else wants to, I would 100% support your efforts. My friend encouraged me to write a second fic for this 'verse that has some detailed porn, so that'll probably be happening.
> 
> I also took the title from the song ["Sweet Dreams" performed by Emily Browning.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJw5NzrLHz4)

In Brock's opinion, everything about the Winter Soldier was beautiful. She was a killing machine. She was ruthless and brutal and vicious. He could watch her train all day and still never get tired of it. The way her fingers wrapped around the handle of a knife, the way her eyes sought out a target, the steadiness in her hands when she went in for the kill. It was all beautiful.

The first time he was up close with her was on their first mission. She had just killed off the target when a bomb had exploded. The impact knocked them all sideways, and, in her attempt to steady herself, scraped her hands against the gravel.

At the safe house Brock sat her down and cleaned her hands. She didn't do much but stare ahead, and considering Brock was kneeling in front of her, it felt like she was staring into his soul and was finding him lacking. Up close, her blue eyes were cold and terrifying. Her mouth—always so red—didn’t have any lipstick, but it drew his attention. If he were braver, he would've kissed her then, but instead he stayed kneeling and cleaning her wounds. She didn’t say ‘thank you’ when he finished, just sat there like this had been Brock’s job all along. He never had been told to take care of her, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea of it. After the first time, he felt like he might as well have been made for it.

On other missions, after he got over of his fear of what she might do, he kissed her. She was nearly always compliant. If he gave her an order, she followed it. If he positioned her head, she let him. She kissed him back well enough that he wondered if she'd kissed someone hundreds of times before.

But while she was perfectly content with following orders, every now and then she got rebellious. She'd nip at him, bite his lips, dig her nails into his sides. She didn't stop kissing though, and Brock welcomed the roughness of it. He liked the way she could kill him if she wanted to, her metal arm a wary pressure. He’d seen her crush a man’s skull with it. She could do that again.

There had been a few times he thought she might. He liked getting her down to wearing nothing, if they had time for that of course. She was all muscle, and it had been a risk, but he wanted to taste her. He ordered her not to crush his head with her thighs, and settled himself in between her legs. It had been tricky. She was always well-behaved at first, then the more sensitive she got, the more she squirmed, and the harder it was to hold her down.

He liked pressing his fingers inside of her, watching her come just like that. He liked putting his cock inside of her even more. She didn't use words too much, but she made soft little moans and gasps, legs wrapping around him even tighter, urging him on without saying anything.

Sometimes she got vicious during sex, would flip them using her legs and body weight, choke Brock with a hand even while she was still seated on his dick. It only made him harder knowing she could kill him if she wanted to. He had code words that would deliver her an electric shock, code words to send her in a coma, code words to send poison into her body from the metal arm, but he hadn't had to use them. If he let her do what she wanted, eventually she'd grind up on top of him, ride him out like she could only think of her own pleasure, even though the programming was supposed to destroy all that. Sometimes she'd ease up on the choking, other times it just made Brock climax that much harder.

He’d fucked both men and women before. None of them compared at the same level as her. He’d been dating a really nice woman when he first got in assigned to leading the striker team, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t do things the Winter Soldier would do. He broke it off with her, even when the Winter Soldier was only woken up from the cryo chamber maybe a dozen times in a year. He didn’t mind. Guys could fuck him well enough, but she followed orders exactly. If he order her to suck him off, press her metal fingers inside of him, she did it with a single minded focus. The first time she did that, she’d found his prostate easily, all while her pretty lips slid up and down his cock. He didn’t ask where she learned how to do that, just accepted it as one of the many things she could do.

Afterwards he'd clean her up, bathe her or clean her in the shower. He cleaned the come off her, cleaned away dirt and sweat accumulated during sex and missions. He liked untangling her hair. It was long and knotted whenever she woke up from the cryo chamber. He could imagine it looking if someone had time to maintain it, all polished and curled, pinned up and pretty. He didn’t usually go around carrying a brush, but he would use his fingers or a comb and go through it. Her hair was thick and soft, and braiding it seemed to soften her features.

He liked memorizing the shape and swell of her body, tracing it with his fingertips. He liked her breasts, liked touching them and sucking on them until she was sensitive and pressing a hand against her clit, ready to go a second round.

Sometimes her gaze went a little unsteady during sex, and she looked at him with concern. He liked everything a little rougher, but those times when she looked as fragile as glass, he had to resist. He’d soothe her then, whisper sweet things that he didn’t dare say to anyone else, rub a hand along her back, run his fingers through her hair, kiss her softer than he’d ever kissed anyone. Her voice would be quiet then, timid and lost, but he’d get her back on track.

Alexander Pierce was better at getting her to focus. Pierce also was prone to hitting her, which Brock didn’t think was all that necessary. If Brock kept his voice soft and his hands gentle, it wasn’t hard bringing her back to reality, or at least keeping her in check until they got picked up to go back to headquarters.

Steve Rogers talked about Bucky sometimes, but that was a different girl. Brock wasn't interested in sharing this woman with Captain America. The Winter Soldier was something special. She'd been remade. She wasn't Steve's anymore. As long as the Winter Soldier fought for Hydra, she'd never belong to Captain America.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, Brock always has complete control in any given situation. However, there are still slip ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend [TheSaurus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaurus) asked for Bucky pegging the life out of Rumlow. I laughed and asked how that would logistically happen, and then I seriously considered it. This is basically a snapshot scene from the same 'verse I've got going.
> 
> I was sort of inspired by [ this scene from From Dusk til Dawn](http://sweetmarvelloving.tumblr.com/post/92445333812). I don’t watch it, but I can appreciate Eiza Gonzalez. I don’t have a set face cast for Rule 63!Bucky Barnes, but [ Eiza is great to watch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03fGMY4Scb0&feature=youtu.be).

Brock didn't go around packing lube and vibrators in his pockets before missions. He couldn't really take toys to work. He'd take a small packet of lube just in case the Winter Soldier was difficult getting wet. Usually she wasn't.

He didn't even bring condoms. She was clean, and the doctors all went around fixing anything before freezing her again. If he ever got her pregnant, it would be handled. And as far as he knew, they wanted to keep her as a weapon, not make her a mother. She had been given a super soldier serum, and Pierce had once wondered if her kids would be super soldiers, capable of the same things as her. They could always remove any fetus from her womb, place it in incubation, send her on a mission, and call it a day, but it wasn't a priority creating an army of super soldiers. They had her, and eventually they'd have Project Insight, once the technology was available.

Sometimes Brock wished he did stock up before shipping out. He appreciated every knife and weapon, but sometimes lube was necessary. Like now, when her hand was up his goddamn ass.

When their mission was complete, he was told there would be a lull. The Winter Soldier's target had been the leader of a country. Normally she was told to be discreet, use the cover of night, not to make a scene. This time was different. She'd used a sniper and shot the target in the middle of a public rally during the day. It started a revolution right then and there.

The team had been told to bunker down in the safe house, and if everything went right, in six hours a helicopter would airlift them out with United Nations allies.

The safe house looked typical, but the inside had been built with reinforced steel. They'd gotten far enough from the city before the major riots started, but they could hear gunfire from outside. While Brock took the Winter Soldier to the back room, the rest of the team lounged around, smoked, listened to the radio, played cards, or slept.

Brock had removed her clothes, kissing her first before having her sit down on the bed. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough. She scooted a little closer against the wall when he started undressing. She always seemed to go through phases once she was taken out of the cryo chamber: confusion, alertness, and cognizance.

She watched him with steady eyes as he climbed onto the bed. He'd brought a handful of packets of lube, and opened them before prepping himself first, then ordered her to do it for him. He didn't usually need all that much lube to get himself open, and even if it was too rough, he figured he could always order her to stop, and if that didn't work, he could send an electrical shock her way using the code words.

Brock had been on his hands and knees, and it took the Winter Soldier a moment before she crawled over and sat on her knees behind him. He had ordered her to press her tongue against his hole first and then work her metal fingers in.

They'd done this before, to a certain extent. He'd never bent over like this for her. In previous times she had been laying down while he guided his cock into her mouth, or she'd been on her knees in front of him while he stood.

She was still good at it in this position. She added one finger, then another. She kept going at it, and eventually he ordered her to bring her other hand over to his cock. She listened and stroked him off while she kept moving her fingers in and out. After the first time her fingers pressed over his prostate, he went down on his elbows. Maybe if he got laid more often he wouldn't come so fast, but when he did, he just shuddered and enjoyed the way she didn't stop.

While Brock was prone to fucking her even after he brought her off, the Winter Soldier usually stopped as soon as he climaxed. Brock had never discussed it with her, but that's just how they worked. When he told her to stop and she didn't, he tried to move away. She quickly followed him, shoving him back down with one hand. Her fingers moved at a steady pace.

Brock had always known she was stronger than him, but after combat training, he figured he wouldn't have to deal with her pinning him down again without him having the ability to order her off. He tried to buck her off, but she was relentless.

“Shh, shh,” she soothed. She didn't usually speak, and Brock turned to look at her. When he made eye contact with her, she smiled. “I'll take care of you.”

“You already did,” Brock groaned. He tried shoving her hand away, but it was made out of metal and strong as fuck. He wasn't sure how many fingers she had inside him now, only that it felt like a hell of a lot. “Stop it.” He swatted at her arm one more time, but it was pretty useless. He could always try to get away, but she could emit electrical discharges from the palm of her hand. If she was going rogue, now would not be the time to freak her out and accidentally blow him up from the inside.

Brock pressed his face into the blankets. It was hot in the house, and he could feel the sweat running off his skin. He tried to bear down and make it as painless as possible for himself, but she was on a goddamn mission. He glanced at her. “You trying to stick her whole hand up there?”

The Winter Soldier nodded her head. “Yes.” She moved the hand on his back over toward his head. He braced himself for a hit, but her touch was soft when she pet him. “Stop fighting it. It'll feel good.”

He really, really doubted it. There wasn't enough lube, and definitely didn't want to explain this to doctors. He let out a groan. “You've got to stop.”

She kept running her fingers through his hair. “No.”

The Winter Soldier's hands were sort of dainty, so he had been hoping it wouldn't hurt too much, but he was pretty sure the widest part of her hand was breaching him. He hadn't wanted to use any of the code words on her, but at least an electrical shock would be good to make her stop. His higher ups would be confused why he used them on her during a successful mission, but he at least wouldn't have to deal with a hand tearing up his ass.

The electrical shocks weren't too intense, just enough to snap her back into reality. After he said the word, he could feel her body shudder, but instead of releasing him, her fingertips dug into his neck. She continued throughout the second and the third time he said the word.

When Brock chanced a look at her, she had blood dripping from her mouth. She must've bitten down on the inside of her cheek. Some of the blood dripped down onto Brock, but she didn't seem to notice or care. She was focused on her task, but when she glanced at him, she pressed his face farther into the pillows. “Sweetheart. Stop,” she ordered.

Brock nodded. No point in using words that didn’t have any effect on her, and with her metal hand up his ass, it wasn't like he could go anywhere. Some of her hair stuck to her face, sweat covering her body too. The metal arm at least didn't heat up like normal stuff, so that was nice at least that his ass wasn't being burnt at the same time it was being stretched.

“This is good, right?”

“Yep,” Brock lied. It made the Winter Soldier smile wolfishly, showing a lot more teeth than he would've liked. He couldn't remember the last time she actually smiled like that. Sometimes she gave soft smiles or pained smiles, but this wasn’t the same.

“Good.”

Her hand was definitely all inside of him, that much was for sure. Brock tried shifting on the bed. His ass was still up in the air, but there had to be a less painful position. The Winter Soldier didn't like that, and yanked him back down by his hair. “Fucking shit! You've got to stop. Please,” Brock pleaded.

The Winter Soldier lowered part of her body against Brock's. He shuddered to think of what she might do. She was prone to biting when she didn't want to comply. Instead she pressed a kiss against his back. “Behave, love.” The Winter Soldier was giving Brock a facsimile of his soothing words and soft pets, but he could hear the smirk in her voice.

Brock kept shivering, feeling hot and cold all at once. She was giving him a lot more of her arm than he would've liked, and he really couldn't figure out when she was going to stop. He didn't want to say the more dangerous code words. He could deal with punishments for giving her electrical shocks, but punishment for putting her in a coma—after she did everything correctly during a mission—was not something he wanted to endure.

The Winter Soldier still hadn't released his hair when Brock's vision started going blurry. He didn't mean to start crying, but god she was fucking relentless. When she did let go of his hair, he shoved his face in the blankets. They were scratchy and not all that comforting, but he didn't care.

For some reason he expected her normal hand to be rough, but her touch was soft. It was smooth, and he couldn’t help but shiver after she trailed her hand up his back. When she moved her hand onto his cock, he really didn't think he was going to get hard. Not when the Winter Soldier's arm was up his ass. She kept stroking his cock, saying things as she did. It was whispers mostly about him behaving good for her.

After Brock came, the Winter Soldier slowly removed her arm out of his ass. Brock grabbed for his gun as soon as she was off of him and turned so he was on his back, but she just stared blankly at him from the edge of the bed.

“What the fuck was that?”

The Winter Soldier didn't say anything. She curled her metal arm around her stomach, looking down at the slickness of it with confusion. She glanced back at Brock, as if he would explain what was up with her arm. The technicians would definitely complain if he brought her back mussed up. Rogue or not, she was Hydra's priority—their primary asset—not him.

“Go in the shower and clean your arm as best as you can.”

She nodded and then she went off to follow his orders. Brock relaxed slightly, lowering the gun but not releasing it. He grabbed for the blankets, wrapping them around him. In about five hours he was going to be expected to walk normally. In about twelve the Winter Soldier would be mind wiped and the entire thing could be forgotten.

 

 

 


End file.
